


Blue-Eyed Jack[podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, country music AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: In which Eric Bittle, popular country singer, accidentally writes a hit about NHL player Jack Zimmermann.





	Blue-Eyed Jack[podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue-Eyed Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928324) by [the_one_that_fell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_that_fell/pseuds/the_one_that_fell). 



Length: 15:54 [8.63MB]

Download via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOZmdIcUxNbEZFT0k/view?usp=sharing)

 


End file.
